A Phoenix Scorned
by daywalkr82
Summary: A collection of scenes from Classic Cowboy's eventual Kim Possible/Marvel Phoenix crossover. Rated M for language and violence.


A/N: This is just an excerpt from what might become a Classic Cowboy story. We've talked about it, but he's got so much other stuff to work on, so I took the liberty of writing this little preview. Hope you enjoy.

A flash of light woke Bonnie Rockwaller out of her sound sleep. Predisposed to crankiness during her waking hours, Bonnie readied herself to bitchslap whoever or whatever woke her up. She cracked her azure-colored eyes to see… Kim Possible? "Kim, what the fuck are you doing in my room at..." she rubbed her eyes and glanced at her bedside clock, "three in the morning? You better have a damn good excuse for this. No, you know what? Forget it; I'm calling the cops." The busty brunette picked up her Hello Kitty! Phone only to find it dead.

"You know, B, I saw you flirting with my Ron yesterday." Kim said as if they were chatting during lunch hour at school. "Is it not enough that you have slept with every other football player on the team? Did you have to come after my hottie BF, too?" Bonnie just stared at Kim for a moment, unable to fathom how the redhead knew about her conquests. Of course, a high school was never without its share of gossip, and a fair amount the last few days included rumors of Bonnie and her latest triumph with wide receiver Kevin Peterson. She never confirmed or denied anything; she liked to let the legend develop itself, but the way Kim said it, it was like she was there, like she had watched Bonnie's whole performance with the football star.

"So what if I hit on your little lap dog, K?" Kim set her jaw in a grimace at this. "It's only right the hottest cheerleader be with best athlete, even if he is still a loser." Kim felt the fire inside burning hotter with every insult. "Loser or not, though, he still managed to ignore every one of my come-ons. It's like he doesn't even see anyone besides you. I mean, I've sent geeks to the bathroom with a shimmy. With a wiggle, I could have half a dozen boys at that school ready to lick my 650 Prada sandals, not that they'd even get close, but I can't get a rise out of Stoppable."

Kim smiled warmly at Bonnie's irritation. She did so love seeing her arch-rival twist in the wind, but now was not the time for fun. "Ron doesn't see anyone but me, Bonnie, because there is no one but me. I'm Kim Possible. I can do anything. I'm a goddess."

"Ha! I knew it! You self-righteous, overbearing egomaniac! I knew you thought you were better than me! You get the perfect parents, all the breaks, the kind-of-cute boyfriend/best friend, and I get the leftovers."

Kim listened to Bonnie rail on how unfair her life was for a few more minutes before silencing her with a gesture. "I know Ronnie would never leave me, but that doesn't mean I can't cut out some competition." As she said this, pieces of her skin and nightclothes started to flake off, like ashes in a fire, revealing a green leotard with golden gloves, boots, and sash. Now was the time for fun.

Bonnie stopped talking when she saw what was happening to her rival. Her mouth hung open in abject disbelief as she watched the weird costume form, and somewhere in her mind, she thought _"Green and gold? What is this, the Seventies?"_ A slightly luminous symbol inside a black triangle between Kim's breasts drew Bonnie's gaze. She was transfixed by it. Kim raised a finger, and Bonnie's chin rose as if she were a puppet.

"Kim… why are you doing this?" Bonnie asked, fear evident in her voice.

Kim shook her finger back and forth like a mother admonishing her child. "Silly Bonnie, I already told you." She said sardonically, allowing flame to wreathe her hands, reminding her of Shego. _"Hmph, Shego's got nothin' on this."_ Kim thought sadistically, drunk with the Phoenix's power. "I'm gonna take out some of the competition. Can you not think straight with those big tits blocking your blood flow? Perhaps I should cut them off for you. That might help you get your head together."

"Kim, please…" But Bonnie didn't get a chance to finish.

* * *

"KIM! Wake up, KP! Come on!" Ron's voice rang out across her mist-covered bedroom. Her eyes opened lazily as Ron banged on the trap door. She dragged herself out of bed and unlatched the entrance to her loft, causing Ron, who had been leaning against the door, to lose his balance and fall down the steps to the carpeted floor.

"You do remember there's another door in, right, Ron?"

"Right. I'll remember that next time."

"Now why were you banging on my door at…" she looked at her beside clock, "eleven a.m.?" she asked confusedly.

"I _was _coming to tell you about Bonnie, but why were you still asleep at this time of day? You've always been a crack-of-dawn person."

"Never mind why I was sleeping so late, Ron. If I want to sleep in, I will. I don't need your permission!" She yelled at him scornfully, but immediately calmed down. "I'm sorry, Ron; I don't know why I yelled at you. You were just worried about me."

"No big, KP. You must have had a rough night to want to sleep in. I just wanted to make sure there's nothing wrong with my hottie GF."

"You're such a sweetheart to worry about me, Ronnie." And she gave him a smouldering kiss to show her appreciation, running her hands down his back and across his butt.

"booyah…"

"Booyah, indeed, Ronnie. Now, what's this about Bonnie?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, her parents found her this morning burnt to cinders in her bed."

"What?"

"Yeah, but the weird thing was her bed wasn't touched. Totally clean except for where she laid."

"But how…" Kim asked herself. _It was just a dream. I didn't really kill Bonnie… did I?_


End file.
